With the updated action plan from the 2001 Summit on Childhood Agricultural Injury Prevention as the guiding framework, our Center's theme is Building Partnerships to Protect Children at Work and Children at Play on our Nation's Farms and Ranches. Through public-private sector partners, we will conduct outreach, prevention, education, and research projects that reflect geographic, ethnic, and cultural diversity of American agriculture. Special attention is given to Spanish-speaking migrant and immigrant farm worker children. Barbara Lee, PhD serves as the Center's Director and leader of the Administrative Core. A 10-member External Advisory group and seven Internal Advisors will guide strategies, apply feasibility funds, convene stakeholder meetings, and track progress. In addition to our external advisors and our core team, another 18 individuals have agreed to work on various projects and this number may grow. The Outreach Core, led by Christian Hanna, MPH, consists of three projects that use communication strategies, formal networking among national organizations, and consensus teams to generate "best practices" recommendations on eight different topics. The Intervention Core, directed by Mark Purschwitz, PhD, includes a demonstration project with employers of adolescent farm workers; and an evaluation of "Generations of Safe Farmers" intervention. Steven Kirkhorn, MD, leads the Education Core, consisting of four formal projects and several "joint-sponsored" professional training activities -- two projects address Spanish-speaking farm workers, one offers upgrades to the NASD, and the fourth uses an immersion process with journalists to increase and improve media coverage on children and agriculture. The Research Core, led by Barbara Marlenga, PhD, will pilot test an evaluation of a state law restricting youth tractor operations on public roads. Our proposed activities will yield measurable and tangible outcomes. We have a strong track record and unwavering commitment to successfully address national objectives for childhood agricultural injury prevention.